Mable
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Mable | jname=モミジ | tmname=Momiji | slogan=no | image=XY Mable.png| size=140px | caption=Artwork from X and Y | gender=Female | colors=yes| eyes=Unknown | hair=Blue | hometown=Unknown | region=Kalos | relatives=Unknown| trainer=yes | trainerclass= | game=yes | anime=yes | generation= | games= | team=yes| teamname=Team Flare| teamrank=Scientist| epnum=XY094| epname=From A to Z!| enva=Laurie Hymes | java=Sayuri Hara | }} Mable (Japanese: モミジ Momiji) is one of five Team Flare scientists in Pokémon X and Y. In the games Mable is one of five Team Flare scientists that are the driving force behind the team, being identified by her blue hair. She is first seen in the Frost Cavern agitating an with two s. Pokémon First battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSMable.png |size=150px |prize= 6,720 |class=Team Flare |name=Mable |game=XY |location=Frost Cavern |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | Second battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSMable.png |size=150px |prize= 6,720 |class=Team Flare |name=Mable |game=XY |location=Lysandre Labs |pokemon=2}} | | Quotes ;Frost Cavern * First meeting :"This is a fine specimen! It's absolutely brimming with energy. The more we agitate it, the stronger its Ability becomes, making the snow fall even more furiously. Let's catch it swiftly and get out of here." :"What does it look like? We're catching Pokémon. Why else would we have grabbed all of those Poké Balls? It was all so we could catch powerful Pokémon like this Abomasnow. It's full of potent energy!" :"You're not the brightest one, are you? Whoever has the most Pokémon and the most energy will come out on top! Lazy people who just wait for things to be handed to them don't get to have these resources!" :"Allow me to spell it out for you! It's so Team Flare--and only Team Flare--can survive! After all, why should we care about saving people who aren't on our side? Anyway, I don't mind a healthy curiosity, but I'm afraid I just don't have any more time for you." :"You two--hurry up and send these kids packing!" * Before battle :"Hmm... You're more powerful than you look. I wonder how much energy there is inside you." * Being defeated :"Not just strong... TOO strong! Not ordinary, indeed..." * After being defeated :"Hrmph! I've no patience for losing. Let's get out of here!" ;Lysandre Labs * Before battle :"Oh, oh, oh, oh? You're that kid from the Frost Cavern... On your lonesome this time?" ::Yes: "Oooh, that's cold! Colder than that cavern! ♪ Your Pokémon don't even count for anything? ::No: "Oh! Well, of course you're not! You have your Pokémon, huh? :::Either way: We gather data all about the Trainers in the region through the Holo Caster, so we know all about you guys. And you know how the Mega Ring is used to awaken a Pokémon's power, right? Just like how the ultimate weapon can max out a Pokémon's power. Heheh... Looks like you and me are practically after the same thing, yeah?" * Being defeated :"Oooh, you are strong! You and your Pokémon are most certainly not ordinary!" * After being defeated :"Ding-ding-ding! Yup, you did it! To the victor goes the spoils! Here! An elevator key for you!" :"The power of the ... The power to grant life to all around it... /The power to steal life from all around it... It's a mysterious ability that even scientists like us haven't been able to really decode. What d'you think will happen to the world if we fuel the ultimate weapon with something like that?" Sprites In the anime In the past, Mable, alongside Lysandre and the other Team Flare Scientists, would help those in need, until Lysandre became disillusioned with the human race and sought to restart the world. Mable debuted in From A to Z!. She was first seen leading a group of s in Terminus Cave, where they attempted to capture . However, all of their Pokémon's combined attacks didn't even phase the Legendary Pokémon, which used on the villainous team members before disappearing. Mable was later seen informing Lysandre and Xerosic of the failure of her mission. Mable briefly appeared in Meeting at Terminus Cave! in a video call with Xerosic, where she and Aliana were ordered to head to Z2 after Team Flare discovered its location thanks to their sensors. In An Explosive Operation!, she, Aliana, and several Team Flare Grunts were trying to capture Z2. She managed to hit Z2 with a beam from her specialized gun, preventing Z2 from camouflaging itself. When she and Aliana ordered their Pokémon, and , to attack Z2, it transformed into its and used its powerful attacks to defeat Team Flare and managed to escape. She and Aliana caught up to it, only to face , who wanted Z2 for themselves. Due to Team Rocket's intervention, Z2 managed to escape once again. Team Flare, however, quickly found them and a battle between both teams took place. After a prolonged struggle, Team Flare emerged victorious and managed to corner Z2. This, however, triggered Z2 to transform to its 50% Forme and it easily blew Mable and the others back. As Z2 was about to finish them off, Alain and his interfered and battled Z2 to buy her and Aliana time. While Z2 was battling, she and Aliana surprised it by shooting it with their laser guns, finally bringing it down and captured it, completing their mission. During Team Flare's attack on Lumiose City, Mable had been ordered to stay at Lysandre Labs. In Coming Apart at the Dreams!, she and Celosia saw a helicopter containing , Mairin, Professor Sycamore, and Team Rocket nearing Lysandre Labs through their security cameras. In the following episode, Mable tried taking down the helicopter with her Weavile, but she was attacked by and his . She and several Team Flare Grunts then faced Steven in battle, but were presumably defeated. In Rocking Kalos Defenses!, Mable joined Celosia in her battle against Team Rocket. However, the two Scientists were quickly defeated and subdued. Pokémon appeared in From A to Z!, during Team Flare's attempt to capture Z2 in Terminus Cave. It, however, was easily defeated by the Order Pokémon's . Houndoom's only known move is .}} debuted in An Explosive Operation!, where it was attacking Zygarde alongside Aliana's . When Z2 transformed to its , it was easily beaten back. It was later used twice against to try to retrieve Z2. While it failed to defeat their Pokémon the first time it succeeded the second time and managed to corner Z2. It, however, was blown back once more when Z2 transformed to its . After Z2 was brought down, Weavile and Druddigon were used to blast Team Rocket off. In The Right Hero for the Right Job!, Mable used Weavile to attack the helicopter that , Team Rocket, Mairin, and Professor Sycamore were using to approach Lysandre Labs. After the arrvial of , Weavile and several Team Grunt's Pokémon battled Steven's Metagross, but were presumably defeated. Weavile appeared again in the next episode, where it aided Celosia's in its battle against Team Rocket. After its and Drapion's attacks were countered by Jessie's Wobbuffet's , the two Pokemon and their Trainer's were subdued by Team Rocket's net. Weavile's known moves are , , , and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=原紗友里 Sayuri Hara |en=Laurie Hymes |pl=Martyna Kowalik |es_la=Marisol Romero |es_eu=Carmen Podio}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Mable makes her first appearance in the alongside her fellow Team Flare members. She, along with Aliana, was tasked with leading a group of Team Flare Grunts known as Team B. They travel to Vaniville Town to attack and steal the Mega Ring he has in his possession. Upon arriving at X's house, they burn it down and trap X into a corner. comes in and tries to save her friend, only for Mable's to easily defeat her. Before it can finish Y off, X's Kanga saves Y, though she gets badly hurt by Aliana's . Seeing all the commotion causes X's baby Kangaskhan, Li'l Kanga, to react to X's Mega Ring, allowing her to Mega Evolve into a Mega Kangaskhan, easily defeat Mable and Aliana's Pokémon, and force them to retreat. At Aquacorde Town, Mable and Aliana attack X's group while they stay at an inn. By having a fellow Team Flare member keep the other four inside the inn, the duo attack X's Kanga while he's alone and kidnap Li'l Kanga. After Y manages to escape, she informs X of what is going on. X attempts to use Mega Evolution to defeat them once again, but it fails since Li'l Kanga is separated from her mother. X instead uses to battle and defeat Mable and Aliana by pinning them to a tree with and rescues Li'l Kanga. After escaping, Mable and Aliana head back to the Team Flare Secret HQ. There, they are informed by Xerosic that their repeated failures have led to their mission being given to Team A. Angered by this, Mable questions who made the decision, but is silenced when Bryony informed her that it was the order of their leader. Later, Mable, Aliana, and Celosia all watch as X and Emma attempt to infiltrate the Team Flare Secret HQ via the building's security camera. When they notice Celosia's strange behavior from over-using the power of her Pokémon, Bryony arrives and has the two return to their usual stations. After the ultimate weapon is stopped by X and his friends, Mable and Aliana help Bryony up after her defeat by Y's Xerxer. When Xerosic battles X and his friends on the way to Pokémon Village, Mable, Aliana, Celosia, and Bryony all watch via a tablet device. When it looks like Xerosic is about to be defeated, they decide to go down to assist him. Upon arriving in the area, the scientists find X's friends having gone on ahead to the Pokémon Village and decide to pick them off individually. Mable picks as her opponent and the two begin battling. Although Mable proved to be powerful, Tierno's evolves into a during the battle, giving it a power boost that allowed it to defeat both Mable and Houndoom by slamming them both into trees. Pokémon is Mable's only known Pokémon. She was first used to attack to steal his Mega Ring. She attacked when she attempted to protect X, only to be defeated by X's Li'l Kanga after she Mega Evolved into Mega Kangaskhan. At Aquacorde Town, she was used to try and capture X's Li'l Kanga. While X and Chespin fought Aliana and her , Froakie fought Houndoom. Later, she was used to fight Tierno's on the route to Pokémon Village. After Corphish evolved into a , it defeated both Houndoom and her Trainer with a powerful . Houndoom's known moves are and .}} Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:X and Y characters Category:Dark-type Trainers Category:Members of Team Flare Category:Pokémon Adventures characters de:Magnolia es:Melia fr:Myosotis it:Martynia ja:モミジ zh:茉蜜姬